The Islands of Parania
The Islands of Parania is the first game in the 6th story arc of The Wolfsbane Chronicles, Tales From the East. The game started on the 5th of June 2019 with a Character Generation Session, and ended on the with the final session of the campaign. Background Game Summary Session 1: Welcome to the Sudden Plunderer There are currently no session notes for this session. Please add them if you are a reliable source for this session. Session 2: Seven Days from Bafriza Seven days from the Shores of Bafriza, Draven wakes up to find he'd been drugged and stuffed into a crate by Fenix. Robina heard his knocking and let him out, but not before casting a random spell on him. Heading back to the top deck, the crew notice the ship has started slowing unintentionally from its usual cruising speed of 60 knots. Izzie starts shouting at her cutlass- the source of the magic propelling the ship- and throws it at the central mast, where it imbeds itself. The rest of the crew notice a nearly identical ship has pulled up beside them- and has a Dwarven captain on it. The captain promptly keels over and dies, and Izzie and the crew move to investigate. Checking the dead dwarf over, Jasper and Izzie find a vial of glowing blue liquid, as well as a mysterious rune. After looting the ship for herbs and a sword blade (missing a handle) with lingering Void energy, Draven crosses back to The Sudden Plunderer, at which point the ship starts shooting backwards at nearly full speed- leaving Jasper and Izzie trapped on the new Dwarven ship. As The Sudden Plunderer shot backwards, Draven jumped up and tried to grab Izzie's sword. He managed to gain some control over the ship, and it came to rest next to a second ship, with an Ice Elf captain. He quickly is also found to be dead, again with a mysterious vial of liquid. Exploring the rest of the ship, Draven and Robina found the Galley to be filled with a putrid smell, and the rest of the crew to have died of fear within their quarters. In addition, Robina found a Statue with yet another vial of blue liquid. Robina took the vial, and decided to drink it. All of a sudden, his bark turned Silver- and he felt healthier. Draven and Robina then returned to their own boat- only to find the statue following them. Confronting the statue, they find it's actually a Mimic- Vilys Kezaeus- who's now looking for a new crew to sail with. Meanwhile, Izzie and Jasper had managed to steer their boat towards where The Sudden Plunderer was currently based. As soon as they arrived, and they had crossed over, a third ship arrived- this one covered in dead Jacaranda Treefolk. On closer investigation, they were found to have the same rune that the first Dwarf had, carved into their bark. Heading downstairs following the trace of a Water Aura, Draven, Jasper, Robina and Izzie discover a small Jacaranda Child, covered in flaking silver. As Robina and Jasper approach to try and calm the frightened child down, the last of its silver flakes off- and the Jacaranda bursts into flames, setting Jasper on fire. Putting him out with a bit of quick thinking, they escape back to their own ship just as the Jacaranda's Gunpowder stores explode. Draven is suitably disturbed by this death. A few minutes later another ship appears- this time, it has a dead Earth Genasi tied to the mast. The crew notes a powerful source of Void energy below deck, as well as a large source of Fire Aura. Exploring below deck, they first find a Voidrift- a rare and unstable phenomenon. Draven explores the rift- the only one who can see it- until Robina waves his hand through it and disrupts it, causing it to close. On the other side of the ship, they discover the source of the Fire Aura- a mysterious portal of some kind. Poking his cane in, it gets tied with a thin red twine that feels like silk. He puts his hand in, and his ring finger comes out with a ring on it, made of a dark purple metal, and topped with a sapphire in a swirl shape. He ties a rope around his waist, and steps into the portal. Stepping into Marisia, Jasper finds himself in the upstairs of a tavern, which looks like it's not been inhabited in decades. He also finds a mysterious woman dressed in traditional Elven dress rummaging through various drawers downstairs. He talks to her briefly, before wondering to the back of the tavern. He discovers the walls were licked with flames when the tavern was last inhabited, and finds a mysterious Locket emanating Air Aura. Heading back to the woman, she snaps at Jasper, finding the thing she's been looking for dangling in his hands. Jasper quickly tugs on the rope, and gets pulled back through the portal to the ship by Draven. Praying to Mina, Draven finds that while the Locket is harmless, the woman seeking it may well be a threat. Furthermore, they find out that the woman was in service to Parama, Goddess of The Hunt, Protection, and of Marisia. Sailing away again, the ship finds a fifth ship- littered with dead humans, all wearing white robes, necklaces of Lydia, and empty flasks in their hands. The crew collectively decide to leave the cult ship well alone. They then encounter a large pillar of marble, with a stone staircase hewn into the rock. The staircase entered the inside of the rock just before the water surface, and Izzie and her crew decided to investigate it. Heading inside, they find the pillar to be filled with jungle trees, with a glass-like substance forming the roof, letting in sunlight. Heading further down through the canopy, along the wooden staircase spiralling downwards, they discover the floor is made of a glowing marble-like crystal. Finding themselves stumped for ideas, Robina cast a random spell on Izzie. She started to panic as she thought she was bleeding dangerously. He tried to calm her down with a follow-up spell, but only managed to teleport her to the Elemental Plane of Fire. She returns shortly, but on the opposite side of a wall, in a tunnel. The crew then notice 5 symbols on the 5 walls- a Butterfly, a Shield and Bow, a Cat, a Rune, and a Tree. Draven pressed them in a random order, and flames engulfed the top third of the tower, burning their way out away. They then correctly deduced that they must press the symbols in the order they encountered what they represented- but failed to get the correct sequence first time. As such the second third of the tower was burned away too. Pressing the correct sequence, the crew reunite with Izzie just as the last third of the tower starts to fill with fire- and luckily make it into the tunnel safely. They then encounter, at the other end of the corridor, six objects: A Scalpel, a Voidsphere, an Auric Splitcrystal, a Hunk of Marble, a Diary, and a Box of metallic parts. They also find six rooms, three on each side of the corridor, with plinths for the objects to be placed on them. Placing them wrongly met the placer with an unfortunate fate- getting hit with an arrow tipped with the metallic potion they'd been encountering. Jasper got hit with one and turned gold, as Robina's coating started to slowly flake. Draven got hit with two, both Bronze, and found it hard to move properly. Jasper worked out that the pedestals and objects correspond to rooms on the ships they'd encountered, and the correct object must be placed in the room where it was most likely to be found. Unfortunately, Jasper failed to notice his coating quickly start to flake... Heading through the newly opened door at the end of the corridor, Izzie and the crew found an Alchemy lab- with a mysterious formula painted on the door and a receptacle for a liquid. Draven starts to follow the instructions, and realised they're brewing an antidote for the metallic curse. Unfortunately, Draven was unable to brew the antidote before Jasper's coating fully flaked- and Jasper violently and unexpectedly burst into flames. Unfortunately, the crew were unable to save Jasper. Luckily, they brewed enough antidote to save both Robina and Draven, and also escape the Alchemy room. THey decide to take Jasper's body with them so he may have a proper burial. Heading through the door, they find a second pillar, heading upwards. They find that the top of the pillar leads back to The Sudden Plunderer. They reboard the ship, check on the other crew members (Sunweaver, Cara, Rinso and Lethe had been ill with seasickness) and find a mysterious note has been left for Izzie and the crew... Dear Izzie, Hope you enjoyed that little distraction- I love a good illusion. I'll see you around... -La Tourneau Unfortunately, Izzie had no idea who this La Tourneau is... Session 3: The Shores of Lancinia Island These are session notes by a player. These need to be expanded into full prose as above. They arrive at Lancinia Island. Still not the island with the cane-sugar rum. Cara, Izzie and Draven pull the crate toward the tavern. Cara gets Robina to help the poor weaklings. Pepo also helps. They arrive at the tavern which is mostly empty. The bartender is asleep (human male) and Draven wakes him by slamming his knife into the bar. Cara and Sunweaver double-team the bartender at the mention of paying work. Izzie and the bartender start arguing before hugging. His name is Emerson Marlowe (owns the bartender), Whale-Eye. First job is to fetch a crate of Rum – Robina and Pepo take this job. Second job is to get the bartenders brother out of prison – at this point Lethe makes their appearance, a Chaos Genasi. They’ve been there all along of course. Draven goes with him on this quest. Third job is kept quiet for now and Cara joins first job. Sunweaver joins second job. First Job Robina reaching quest area casts an odd-spell. All humanoids with 1 mile now have tattoos marking the tasty parts of their bodies. Robina asks Izzie where the crate is but they only know its in lock up. Cara takes the lead and goes asks a dock worker about lockup and confesses they were sent by Whale-Eye. Combat starts. As the fight continues Robina is knocked unconscious and Cara makes a desperate attack that knocks them out that leaves Izzie on their own to fight the mob. Second Job Draven, Lethe, Sunweaver and Whale-Eye arrive at the courthouse. Draven poses as Drey Underhill, Lawyer for Arthur Marlowe (obtained papers from Mina). After persuading the receptionist they get through. After Draven pressures Arthur on his innocence they ask for a private word where they reveal that the mermaid’s death was an accident and asks for their brother to be absence. Draven then reveals to the others the truth of the mermaid’s death. Its at this point Pepo bursts into the courthouse and Cara, Izzie and Robina dragged along to the cells. Again being legal council gets the group in. Draven goes off to try get them out on technicality. Lethe tries to heal Izzie and hurts them instead. Robina casts a spell that makes all living creatures blurry. Including the bars which are a mimic. Draven is able to get Robina and Cara out on a technicality. Izzie being the 4th most wanted criminal isn’t released. They plan to legal council escort Izzie and Arthur to another room while Lethe blows up part of the courthouse. He sets it on fire. But then the bell starts ringing due to the large fire. Draven gives Izzie his cloak so they can sneak out. Lethe casts spell again and causes Ice effect. Draven skates but falls with the crowd when Izzie throws ball bearings. They then all escape the courthouse. Whale-Eye then for the third task directs them to meet him later at a beach. The party head there. After Cara forces him to tell the truth he admits he’s sending us to Morgana, Queen of the Merfolk. He then confesses that to earn their marriage he had to put up a stake and from the three things he offered they chose Izzie. (Lethe during this time is making crazy shit happen) – The challenge to earn the marriage is made up of 5 individual challenges and one group challenge. Draven snaps at Whale-Eye for putting Izzie up as a stake. This shocks Cara (due to the moon elf vs ice elf conflict) and confronts Draven. While people are distracted Whale-Eye sneaks off dodging Lethe who tries to stop him. The only person who notices. Getting into the tavern Lethe retrieves Whale-Eye from the crate of bananas. He hands them to Robina who holding them by the scruff interrogates them. Meanwhile Draven starts serving drink. He throws Robina five before they catch one. Robina casts an odd spell on the bananas but it hits Lethe instead. In response Lethe sets the area on fire which almost sets Robina on fire who races out in panic to the sea, almost drowns Whale-Eye, where he returns to interrogating the bartender. Session slowly comes to a close with Cara, Izzie and Draven at the bar. Lethe on the charred bananas having sorted out the fire with ice effect. Robina interrogating Whale-Eye. Session 4: The Mermaid's Heart These are session notes by a player. These need to be expanded into full prose as above. Resume in Tavern. Draven has drummed up a crowd with their free drink policy. Random merchant in the corner for any purchases. Lethe provides ‘ice’. Izzie is moping and Lethe tries to make them revolve it by pulling the pair together. Izzie start to stubble off. Lethe try to stop her but fails. He draws the others attention and Draven rushes out trying to talk her out the sea she is now deep in. On her way back she falls over and when Draven reaches where she is she’s no long there. Lethe grabs Whale-eye and throws him in telling him to fix it. He vanishes too. Lethe and Draven working it out jump in. Sunweaver is pushed in by Pepo since they were reluctant. Submerging they come back to sense in the underwater city. Draven follows a source of commotion. Lethe starts pushing Whale-eye forward in frustration. Commotion is some sort of happy commotion. Draven discovers from a guard that the celebration is due to Whale-eye’s intent to propose. Lethe and Pepo have hog tied Whale-eye while we’re escorted to the palace. They meet with the Queen and after Draven and her having the debate about not keeping people against their will (and Draven slapping Whale-eye for getting them stuck in this situation). They agree to compete to get Izzie and safe passage home. The task is to go into the Palace catacombs and retrieve three objects; # Chalice of Slumber # Amulet of the Lamita # Mirror of Metamorphosis Lethe starts off in the wrong direction ending up in a room full of a school of murderous dolphins. Draven and Sunweaver follow the guards. They discover no one comes back. When they’re let in the corridors are dark. Draven uses Illuminate. Commence Crazy Puzzle Maze! Draven goes off with Pepo encounters evil noughts and crosses room. Sunweaver and Lethe go together. Sunweaver finds the Mirror which reflects a different world that reflects the Versailles era. Lethe sets a room on fire after wandering off alone in the dark. He finds Sunweaver after escaping and everyone regroups at noughts and crosses room. Draven leaves Lethe to attempt puzzle and opens a new puzzle room. Sunweaver focuses on this room. Draven opens another room… and finds a Hydra. Nope! Locks the door and moves for another room. Next room is a room with three pedestals. Nothing on them but inscribed with a chalice, mirror and amulet. Lethe having heard the Hydra through the open door to the noughts and crosses room bolts. He ends up in a room with Vines. He struggles to try get out since he’s now in the dark. Oddcasting gives him more Dex permanently and again which causes him to have a touch that wilts plants saving his life from the murderous Vines! Sunweaver unlocks the numbers puzzle room. The Hydra having begun moving through the maze Draven gains access to the Hydra home room sealing it off for himself. Moving through it to the next room Draven steps into a room with four pedestals. He is able to work out two potions which are for agriculture and charisma. Moving to the next room its an ice room with ice with the Chalice. He gets the chalice but is sealed in with ice. He starts testing potions from the chalice realising its his only choice. He moves on to the unknown two working first to be waterbreathing and second a combination of heightened senses and unknown. Risking it he drinks the unknown and sets on fire almost burning Pepo but by being on fire he’s able to get them both out the room. Lethe meanwhile is wandering dodging traps and getting hit by traps. He does find the Amulet. As he picks it up he hears a loud roar. Turns out a room he passed with a Brazier summoned a Narga. With the Mirror and Chalice, Draven heads back to the three-podium room and sends Pepo to find Lethe. Lethe having tried to escape the Naga has ended up in battle which Pepo joins in after burst through two doors. Realising their chances Lethe gives Pepo the amulet and yeets him out Draven meanwhile has put the Chalice on the podium and this causes a rebound that causes the Narga to fall asleep. Lethe vengeful kills the Naga and makes it to the room next to us before passing out from poison caused by an oddcast. Sunweaver heals them. Once Lethe is awake Draven puts the mirror on and the area turns into what the mirror had been reflecting. Just the walls and floors. None of the other rooms has anything of value. Adding the Amulet there is a faint click in the direction of the entrance. Vines start engulfing the walls. As we escape, one last odd cast on the Hydra, we make our escape. We hear it growl "friend". Draven befriends the hydra… 16ft Hydra pet for the win. Session 5: Sideways These are session notes by a player. These need to be expanded into full prose as above. Emerging from the dungeons now with Hepta the Hydra in our party. Merqueen Morgana is surprised to see us still alive. We never the less get to leave with Isabelle and Whale-eye. We are escorted by guards to a portal. Lethe tries to rob a guard but fails. We are shooed out through a coral gate portal. Reaching the surface Lethe unties Whale-eye and with Pepo’s help intimidates him asking what he has to say for himself. Draven also points out they’ve never been paid. (Hepta is splashing in the waves scaring a few locals). Whale-eye offers them a third of an amulet – the true delivery in the crate of bananas. Lethe and Draven start interrogating why he’d offer it with Whale-eye giving no straight answer making the pair get more and more frustrated. Draven gives up leaving Lethe to do whatever they want with him. Whale-eye says he knows where the other two parts are and Lethe reluctantly takes it. First stop is Erese Island – Mostly untouched island. Ancient Island. Natives don’t typically like people – they’re ‘territorial’. Lethe gets frustrated an oddcasts on the inn. It redirects to Arthur who is in the tavern. Second stop is Vislat Island – Location of Sugar-Cane Rum. Most civilised island. Draven wants to just get the rum and go home but Whale-eye go to Erese first. There is also a temple there to Araim (God of Crafting). Looking at the amulet it seems to be engraved with the top of the crest. Lethe heads the ship trying to urge the group a long but then they face the question: How do we get the Hydra on board? YES IT CAN! Sail to Erese Island. Nothing goes wrong on journey. On the journey Draven teaches Hepta more words. Pepo joins in. Reaching the island we row a rowboat to the island. Hepta swims. At the island Lethe investigates the huts along the shoreline. Draven stays with Hepta and Pepo at the shoreline. Sunweaver goes to search a hut. It’s a storage hut filled with fruits and veg one side then tools and things on the other side. All the things here are of rudimentary build. Draven watching treeline has noticed movement. Lethe moving from one hut to another hears a commotion and sees people rush to the storage hut. Sunweaver in the storage hut has been captured by the natives. Draven also seeing commotion joins Lethe. Making sure Hepta will stay. The natives are three sorts of humanoid crabfolks dressed in tribal gear. Lethe goes for the back of the knee of the one threatening Sunweaver. Lethe hits the crabfolk causing the others to chase after him as he runs away. Draven still hidden gets tapped on the shoulder and finds Pepo and Hepta behind them. Its at this point a hoarde of crabfolk emerge from the treeline. Sunweaver and Lethe try for the shore first. Draven jumps on Hepta and points to ride of to the forest. Sunweaver and Lethe seeing the Hydra then head for jungle too. We eventually regroup at the stairs to a temple. The crab people wont enter the forest. With only two options the group head into the temple. The front door is trapped but Lethe disarms it and then Pepo atop his Hydra stead rams open the door. Ensue dungeon time! Lethe goes left (locked door) and Draven checks the right door (trapped and lock). Through the left door is a closed loop puzzle. Draven unlocks the south door but doesn’t attempt the unsure west door. Sunweaver solves the closed loop puzzle unlocking a secret door to the north. Draven pursues void essence to north east. Lethe pursues chaos essence to north west. Go through north door to a room which merely has the words stay low. A chandelier is in the middle. Lethe goes around left edge and Draven goes right. North door (locked). East door (trapped and locked). Lethe attempts to untrap east door. He is successful. Draven uses his throwing knives to bring down the chandelier. They try other doors but their all locked except for one. Lethe goes through and has to dodge a trap. He’s set on fire and loses his clothes (Lethe is now naked). Lethe discovers a Salamander in the room. Draven drags Lethe back to the previous room. Lethe and Pepo start shooting it through the door since it won’t leave the room. Salamander summons a fire ball that heads for Lethe. Sunweaver and Draven are distracted by helping Hepta through the first door. The fire ball reached Lethe who only just dodges the fire. He gets the other twos attention and Draven tells Hepta who help… who breathes fire from one head. Draven just dodges the fire explosion and the fire ball. Pepo and Lethe go back to shooting Salamander. Hepta gets into the room and ends up attacking with his air attack. Lethe takes out the Salamander which in turn destroys the fire ball. The party moves in and starts checking doors. Lethe skins the Salamander with borrowed knife and then crafts armor! He now has clothes! Not able to find an unlocked door Draven starts checking the walls for other secret doors. Sunweaver doesn’t follow and when Draven checks on them they find them mourning over three Salamander eggs. Draven gives them to Hepta to look after by the entrance. Returning to the newly discovered door Draven squeezes through and then is pushed through by Lethe trying to get through. The rooms floor is covered with hexagonal tiles and the wall has scrawled on it ‘you cant kill it with swords’ on it. Draven checks north door but can’t discern information. Lethe goes through the west door with help of Pepo and gets the back of his armour sliced off by a guillotine. Hospital gown problems. Draven follows Lethe through safe path but door to proceed is locked. Lethe looks for hidden doors and finds two. We go for a secret door and a trap activates hitting Draven knocking him out and Lethe dodges. Pepo saves Draven seeing in the room a fire turret and a Draven gets healed to back to awake. Lethe attempts risky ally spell on Draven knocking him out but Sunweaver revives. Lethe goes Indiana Jones and gets past the fire turret into the room. He loots the chest. Session 6: The Temple of Araim These are session notes by a player. These need to be expanded into full prose as above. 1. Draven, Lethe and Sunweaver hear a distant bang coming from near the entrance to the dungeon, and return to investigate. 2. There, they find Rinso coated in a layer of gold ~5mm thick. His muffled cries can be heard. They also discover a very drubk Izzie, who is guided to Hepta's bivouac at the entrance and looked after by Draven. Meanwhile, Lethe manages to prise Rinso's limbs free of their golden coating one by one, and restore his ability to move. As Lethe explores ahead through the no-longer-trapped door Rinso had the misfortune of triggering, Rinso endeavours to free himself of the remaining gold and pocket it for a tidy sum. 3. Lethe proceeds, followed by the freed Rinso but conspicuously lacking the cautious Sunweaver, into a long hallway decorated with runes. At the other end of the hallway is a door emblazoned with a rune different from the others. At Rinso's charismatic urging (from afar; the little arse had fled the hallway to stay safe), Lethe triggered one of the runes on the walls. This caused the runes to go off in a chain reaction flashing rainbow-hued light down the entire hallway. Lethe was not noticeably harmed. Brimming with naive confidence, Lethe activates the rune on the door. The door opens and Lethe promptly vanishes. 4. Waking up somewhere else, Lethe notices numbers carved into the floor (addendum: the floor of one of the previous rooms also contained a similar pattern of numbers - a three by three grid, some of the squares therein containing numbers). They also notice two doors, one of which has a strong quantum signature behind it, according to Lethe's sense. The door is locked with a 9-digit combination lock and above is displayed a large three by three grid, each square of which contains a smaller three by three grid. The centre of each of these smaller grids contains one of the numbers 1-9, in ascending top left to bottom right order. 5. Deciding to check the second door, Lethe finds it locked and attempts to pick the lock. Failing twice, Lethe's only lockpick breaks. The frustrated Lethe tries a random combination of numbers on the other door, and is promptly electrocuted unconscious. 6. Rinso and sunweaver discovered a room with 6 candles on the floor and 20 levers on the wall, sunweaver carried on exploring and Rinso lingered behind, after some experimentation with the levers, he found one began to fill the room with water. after noticing that the candles were designed to float in place, he heroically sealed the room to protect sunweaver (after requesting he be rescued if not heard from within a few minutes). Further experimentation with the levers led to the ceiling tiles being broken, some spiders wearing armbands and flippers escaping and the revelation of 6 vials of mysterious liquid hidden in said tiles. He then drained the water out of the room, dampening the floor of a large part of the dungeon in the process and proceeded to show the vials to an unimpressed sunweaver. 7a. Back to Lethe, who eventually regained consciousness. They found a hidden door leading to a pretty uninteresting room. The only door out was coated in poison so, after a few false starts, they managed to coat it in ice and open the door without dying. The next room had a corroded holy symbol in it (of a god whose name I can't remember but whose influences include gravity and disappointment). The room also had some holes in the floor and ceiling, about an arm's length in depth. Seeing no obvious solution and unwilling to mess with suspicious holy symbols, Lethe elects to go into the next room, and promptly activates a tornado rune. 8a. The tornado rune starts to suck Lethe in, and in panic they oddcast to no obvious effect. Regaining some sensibility, Lethe chugs the Potion of Enlarge Person from their pack, which applies squeeze rules so they don't get sucked in quite as fast. This, however, was the last reliable trick up Lethe's sleeve, leading them to oddcast repeatedly in the hope that Nadia would be kind. Nadia was not kind. 7b, 8b...during which time Sunweaver and Rinso stumble into the next room, empty bar a fountain with very clean looking water in it. Rinso looks at the clean clear water of the fountain and begins to think about taking a nice long draught. 9a. Effects quickly accrued:- Lethe is now jealous of people taller than them. - 25 of Lethe's teeth are now sentient. - Lethe's mouth is now on sideways. (Reversed at the end of the game so don't worry about it.) - The well bringing water to this dungeon is now poisoned, becoming 'unwell'. - 52 armed and eager skeletons have spawned somewhere nearby. Oh yeah and Lethe glimpsed The Pit and is forever changed. 9b. Rinso decides not to drink the green water bubbling up from the fountain. 10. Mercifully, Lethe managed to teleport away, leaving a hapless rust monster behind to get trapped in the tornado. Decidedly mentally worse-off, a very distressed Lethe starts barging from room to room, barely avoiding at least one trap along the way, until they stumble into a room and are greeted by a demonic face staring at them from the opposite wall. Fed up of this shit and near a nervous breakdown, Lethe shoves their rapier down its throat, triggering a lever hidden inside. The head disappears as a hidden door opens behind it, leading Lethe into a slightly flooded room full of levers and candles. They are discovered by Rinso. 11. Rinso, bizarrely referring to Lethe as 'my liege' guides the beleaguered Lethe back to the relative safety of the group, and unfortunately triggers a nervous impulse in Lethe. The resulting oddcast works out immensely in the pair's favour as all their base stats except INT are raised to 7 for a little while. Meanwhile, Rinso summoned several small fey animals to yeet into traps, discovered a small statue of a dwarf, a bottle of unlimited water and began to put the number patterns he'd seen together into something that reminded him of a sudoku. Finally, Rinso finds a small chest, containing five metallic orbs, pulsing with Void energy... Session 7: Under Wraps These are session notes by a player. These need to be expanded into full prose as above. Draven rejoins the party when they see the void energy moving. They collect the spheres and an explosion happens. The party continue their travels with Rinso still seeing Lethe as their King and Lethe a bit dazed meaning Draven and Rinso have to persuade him to move. Lethe senses a spirit in the distance and tries to go seek it but is convinced by Rinso to go another way. Rinso unlocks a door and argues with Lethe who goes through first. Draven ends up just going through first and triggers a daze effect. Rinso reveals magical vials and a statue seeking information. Lethe discerns the vials need to be ordered together and the statue is too lifelike. In the daze room big writing of ‘Beware the Winged One’ is written but scratched out by something big and done hastily. Lethe starts looking for secret doors. Finds a door and goes through finding a panel in the floor that’s locked and attempt to pick it. In the chest he finds: Percaline Amphora set with black pearl (3000g – Specialist Sell), Arcane Scroll (Charm Person Effect), Arcane Scroll (Spider Climb Effect), Swirl of Blue and Red Liquid, Unknown Wand (with Sapphire Caps), A Small Vial Perfume (600g). Gives the big annoying item to Draven who goes and stows it safely with Hepta. Rinso unlocked and gone through a door. Draven and Lethe join. Draven finds loot while Lethe sees ghosts. Lethe goes through door first and activates a trap that brings the ceiling down. Draven and Rinso get out. Lethe dodges but doesn’t reach the door but is saved by the rest of the party. They realise they have to go back the way Lethe originally wanted to go. Rinso apologizes to his liege. When they reach another room they haven’t been in it is a room with writing on the wall saying “A Sacrifice Must Be Taken.”. Lethe gets shifted to another room with a door in front of him. Lethe studies the door and gets bad juju. Draven studies the walls. They are magical infused – Lethe’s teleport. Lethe with no other option attempts to go through the door. There are two traps, but he dodges both of them. A fire trap and spike trap. Rinso checks the door its locked. Draven provides lockpick. Rinso unlocks the door. Draven looks for hidden doors and finds access to a room. South and West walls covered in labyrinth. Stalactites drip from ceiling. Centre pedestal with something shiny that makes me want it – compelled. Unable to tell if the room is safe Draven attempts to lasso the gem. He gets it but as it comes off the pedestal two walls collapse and the floor collapse. The gem is just a worthless piece of glass. Annoyed they throw it away which Spot picks up. Back with Lethe he starts checking door attempting to get out of the room. He unlocks the door moving to a new room where he is able to perceive a loose wall tile which behind is a chest. Lethe opens it and protects himself against turning to stone. Contents of chest: Weird Arcane Scroll (Sight Effect), Potion of Cure Light Wounds & Weird Wand (Unknown Effect). Lethe uses the sight scroll which reveals a collection of safe open doors!. Back to Rinso he checks his unlocked room for traps. He finds a large crystal (water aura). Draven comes to join but seeing the crystal leaves and goes back to his floorless room. Rinso suggests they floor the room with his decanter of endless water. While also checking the target room with a bat saying they see a dead hellhound. Back to Lethe he is looking around for a way to get back to where the party is or advance on. He finds a big pink crystal with air aura but doesn’t pick it up. He reaches the collapsed room and is able to tackle it and get over the rubble. He reaches a room where he checks for hidden doors and interesting items. There is scrawling on the wall. Lethe reaches the other collapsed wall able to see Draven and Rinso the other side filling the pit with water. Draven and Lethe attempt to make a rope bridge. With team co-operation are able to make it to the room with strong spirit energy. Lethe associates with the spirit. Draven looks for interesting items and finds a hidden door. The room found is another crystal room. This one is fire. Rinso’s connection to the rat he threw at the water crystal allows him to hear scraping. He tells the party he thinks the crystals lead to a dragon. Lethe partially adopts the blink hounds as a possible familiar. To be decided later. Move from north east upper corner to south west lower corner. We get back to the end of the dungeon puzzle. Lethe and Rinso start exploring. Rinso uses a large amount of his energy to release a swarm of bats to figure out most of the map. Lethe asks Blink Hound to show him the areas that have the rest of the code. With all the code the party begin to work it out but Rinso ends up brute forcing with small information. Inside the ending room is a chest. Rinso checks the chest for trap and then opens. Chest content: Rainbow Spheres (x5), Assorted Loot (20pp), Another third of the necklace. We FINALLY escape the dungeon but its eerie quiet. Lethe and Rinso notice things so the party proceed cautiously. Lethe sets up some runes to the south path. The party proceeds together sneaky along the south path. Rinso convinces Izzie from going off ahead. When Lethe tries to sneak a look he accidentally reveals himself. Battle with a Giant Mummy Lord and Ten Centaurs. At least until seeing that these are guards of Bafrizia causes Draven to get into a debate with them. They are their to arrest Rinso with a lot of charges 3 counts of theft, 2 counts of adultery, 1 count of grand larceny, 4 counts of resisting arrest and 1 count of perverting the course of justice. By accident Draven gets 16 counts of fraud added to that. Izzie ends up following Rinso who has snuck into the jungle loudly exclaiming “God Damnit Rinso, I’m not into this invisible sex crap!”. Lethe, Draven, Hepta, Sunweaver head South. Draven and Lethe pull a double seducing tactic on the lead centaur and end up baywatching down the beach. Session 8: Creature from the Archepelago Session 9: A Seadog's Tale Session 10: The Seven Spokes Session 11: The Infestation Session 12: Rise of the Sphinx King Category:Campaigns Category:Wolfie's Simple Roleplaying System Category:The Wolfsbane Chronicles